In order to provide automated liquid delivery systems such as automated bathtubs, the control of the level of water within the container is important in order to avoid overflow. While some containers such as bathtubs are usually provided with an overflow aperture connected to an overflow drain for evacuating water when the level of water within the bathtub reaches a predefined height, such an overflow system may not be efficient to avoid overflows.
Therefore, in the context of automated liquid delivery systems, there is a need for an overflow sensor system that automatically monitors the level of liquid contained within a container.